1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf club cleaning devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved golf club cleaning device provided with a concave recess dimensioned to surround a golf club grip and lined with an abrasive material in order to abrade and renew the golf grip surface. Conventional golf clubs utilize rubber or synthetic materials to form the grip portion of the golf club. In new condition, these grips have a roughened outer surface to provide an enhanced frictional gripping engagement with the golfer's hands to avoid twisting of the club during the golfer's swing. Over time, the golf grips become worn down and slick due to constant usage and to exposure to perspiration from the golfer's hands. When the golf grip becomes slick, the golfer's swing suffers because of the insecure gripping surface. Conventionally, golfers are forced to have their clubs regripped at a golf pro shop in order to solve this problem. In order to alleviate this inconvenience and expense, the present invention provides a device for abrading and restoring the roughened outer grip surface and also provides additional cleaning facilities for general golf club maintenance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of golf club cleaning devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a golf club cleaning device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,072, which issued to J. Norwell on Aug. 7, 1984. This patent discloses a liquid container having a sprayer and includes a brush for golf club cleaning. A retaining clip is utilized to secure the device to a golf bag during play.
While the above mentioned device is directed to a golf club cleaning device, this device does not disclose an implement for restoring the gripping surface of a golf club. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the prior art devices, include the provision of a concave recess having a sponge rubber lining covered by an emery cloth layer for conformance to a golf club grip to allow abrasive renewal of the frictional gripping surface, an elongated groove lined with a soft fabric material for cleaning and polishing a golf club shaft and a stiff wire brush for cleaning golf club heads, along with the provision of a cleaning fluid receptacle in an integrated golf club cleaning device. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of golf club cleaning devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such golf club cleaning devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.